List of films with Acura sound
This is an incomplete list of films made with Acura sound. 1970s * Saturn (1976, Acura Stereo) * Robotman (1976, Acura Stereo) * Star Wars (1977, Acura Stereo) * Robotman 2 (1977, Acura Stereo) * Nova Orbis (1978, Acura Stereo) * Throwbots (1979, Acura Stereo) 1980s * Roborider (1980, Acura Stereo) * The Wall (1980, Acura Stereo) * Quest for the Masks (1981, Acura Stereo) * Geeksman (1981, Acura Stereo) * Quest for the Masks 2 (1982, Acura Stereo) * Quest for the Masks III: Mask of Light (1983, Acura Stereo) * Nova Orbis 2: Return of the Team Miro (1983, Acura Stereo) * Bionicle IV: Legends of Metru Nui (1984, Acura Stereo) * Generator Rex (1985, Acura Stereo) * Bionicle V: Web of Shadows (1985, Acura Stereo DR) * Neo-Shifters: The Beginning (1985, Acura Stereo DR) * Back to the Future (1985, Acura Stereo) * Bionicle VI: Island of Doom (1986, Acura Stereo DR) * Geeksman II (1987, Acura Stereo DR) * Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness (1987, Acura Stereo DR) * Bad Taste (1987, Acura Stereo) * Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle (1988, Acura Stereo DR) * Moonwalker (1988, Acura Stereo DR) * Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn (1989, Acura Stereo DR) 1990s * Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies (1990, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire (1991, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Geeksman III (1991, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Hero Factory III: Savage Planet (1991, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Hero Factory IV: Breakout (1992, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Hero Factory V: Brain Attack (1993, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Hero Factory VI: Invasion From Below (1994, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Gradius (1995, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Toy Story (1995, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Bionicle: The Next Generation (1996, Acura Stereo DR, Acura Digital) * Nova Orbis 3: Crackdown (1996, Acura Digital) * Planet Ripple (1997, Acura Digital) * Nova Orbis 4: Death Race (1997, Acura Digital) * Boost (1997, Acura Digital) * The Quest for the Masks (1998, Acura Digital) * Robotman 3: The Return (1998, Acura Digital) * Robotman 4: Fire and Ice (1999, Acura Digital) * Toy Story 2 (1999, Acura Digital) 2000s * Robotman 5: X.O Centuries (2000, Acura Digital) * Robolights (2001, Acura Digital) * Robolights II: Lost World (2002, Acura Digital) * Inotorious Cowerds (2002, Acura Digital) * Vlokozu (2002, Acura Digital) * Lana X: The Ladybot (2003, Acura Digital) * Lana X2: The Enhanced Earth (2004, Acura Digital, Acura Digital Plus) * Nova Orbis 5: Galaxy Run (2004, Acura Digital, Acura Digital Plus) * The Incredibles (2004, Acura Digital) * Boost 3: Revolution (2005, Acura Digital, Acura Digital Plus) * Robofly (2006, Acura Digital, Acura Digital Plus) 2010s * Toy Story 3 (2010, Acura Digital, Acura Digital 7.1) * Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015, Acura Digital) * Hunterbots: The Beginning (2016, Acura Digital, Acura Digital 7.1, Acura Atmos) * Robotman 8: Dawn of Freedom (2017, Acura Digital, Acura Digital 7.1, Acura Atmos) * The Diary (2017, Acura Digital 7.1, Acura Atmos) Category:Acura Category:Acura Surround Category:Lists Category:Film lists Category:Acura Digital Category:Acura Stereo Category:Films with Acura sound Category:Films